Barzik Riflemot
=Personal History= Barzik is the younger brother of Berlshenk and looks up to him with much respect. When Berlshenk enlisted in the Mountainguard, he enlisted as well. When Berlshenk was promoted to Lieutenant, Barzik was promoted to the rank below him. When Berlshenk was in trouble, Barzik was always there to cover his back. When he was acquainted with Mardia, the three would be invincible in battle. Before he was promoted to commander, Barzik was a Mountaineer in Berlshenk's platoon. Under his command, Barzik went where ever Berlshenk went. Eventually, Berlshenk believed he was more suited as an explorer and was redirected to the Explorer's League. There, he was placed as a sapper in the Explorer Mountaineer's sect of the Mountainguard due to his experience with explosives. During his exploration of the Burning Steppes, he caught word that Berlshenk's platoon was wiped out in Loch Modan after a vicious attack from a warlock and a numerous amount of demons that accompanied him. Unable to reach Loch Modan due to a massive landslide that blocked the gate, Barzik had to take a trip all the way to Stormwind and take the tram heading to Ironforge (he could have blown up the landslide, but it could have taken the whole tunnel down as well). Worried, scared, and angry all at the same time, he wasted no time to get to Loch Modan. When he finally reached the Loch days later, he was told that Berlshenk had gone to Ironforge to escort a priest that was traveling through the Loch. Barzik tailed Berlshenk to Ironforge and asked for an explanation, which he received. Angry about the situation and the loss of Mardia, Barzik swore he would also help Berlshenk slay the warlock. Once the deed was done, he returned back to Ironforge to discover he had been promoted to commander since the previous commander had been assassinated. No one liked the previous commander and Barzik thought he could handle the job, so he accepted. He can handle it, but the work is tiresome and irritating, especially since the guards play tricks on him. While funny to the guards, Barzik usually unleashes hell upon the tricksters once he manages to get out of the trick. The most he does is do paperwork for Berlshenk when he's not around and continues to scale the world, looking for new discoveries and blowing things up whereever needed. While doing paperwork in his office, he received startling news that Berlshenk was kidnapped. Without skipping a beat, he ordered the Mountainguard on watch for any suspicious activity, and really meant it. When that happens, the guards keep on watch and don't mess around. Anyone who does mess around are stripped of their armor and sentenced to walk around nude in Dun Morogh. Presently, Barzik continues to look for Berlshenk. Every search has been in vain, unfortunately, but he continues to press on. With the help of Berlshenk's other comrades, Barzik hopes to attain some positive information about Berlshenk's whereabouts. Then, a few weeks passed. Barzik was working quietly in his office when he discovered that there had been news circulating throughout Azeroth about Berlshenk's survival. At first, he was angered, but then Berlshenk himself appeared to relieve all doubts about his death. The two had a very brief talk, and Barzik found himself being demoted to Five-Star General. While not thrilled about the demotion, he was happy to see that his brother was alive. Barzik knew what he had done wrong to deserve the demotion and stuck with it. Now, all he had to worry about was commanding the troops and following orders. Nothing really changed at this point. =Physical Appearance= Usually seen in his Explorer Mountaineer armor, Barzik is armed to the teeth with explosives. Usually covered in a bandolier or two, he sparks hostility to those around him, and is sometimes believed to be a danger to those around him. To make situations worse, there is also a gobin rocket launcher strapped to his back. But weapons aside, Barzik shows only a few wrinkles on his face. His hair is groomed, but his whole body is covered in what looks like permanent soot, dried and dusty. But for some reason, he carries no odor around, and instead smells of pleasant herbs. His expression always seems to be serious, but he is actually a friendly fellow - when not insulted, anyways. Otherwise, Barzik is a very ruthless person, and tends to lash at others when his directions are not followed. His light blue eyes sparkle with youth, but there is also an hint of sorrow in it. Category:Dormant